


It Wouldn’t Have Meant Anything, If Only You Would Have Said Something

by Rockin_Robyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: (it doesn’t actually happen tho), Adeline Kane is Kate Kane’s sister, Angst, But it was, Daddy Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I make the rules here, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slade Wilson is Bad at Feelings, Slade Wilson needs a hug, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dick isn’t in a good headspace, i didn’t mean for it to get this sad oops, implied very rough messed up sex, it shouldn’t have been, oof, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: He looked down at his fiancé, this strong, powerful, man, reduced to a pathetic begging mess just because he didn’t want to admit the truth. The truth that wouldn’t have even meant anything, if only he had been open about it.Dick just wants to know if Slade is still in love with Adeline.
Relationships: Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	It Wouldn’t Have Meant Anything, If Only You Would Have Said Something

**Author's Note:**

> I know Adeline isn’t a ‘Gotham Kane’ but I find the idea of Deathstroke the Terminator being The Batman’s cousin HILARIOUS
> 
> On a more serious note, there is a quick reference to very rough messed up sex between Dick and Slade. It’s based on an amazingly written fic that I cannot find to save my life. The referenced scene was safe and consensual, if not sane. Dick really isn’t at a good place in his life. It doesn’t have anything to do with Addy and Slade. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I might’ve been a little too hard on Adeline in this? I actually really like her and while I don’t feel like her actions were 100% justified, her emotions were, and she definitely wasn’t the bad guy in that situation.

“You still love her don’t you?”

Slade sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. With a groan, he looked down at the younger man curled up under his arm.

“How’d you get an idea like that stuck in your head, little bird?”

Dick stretched a bit, then settled his head back against Slade’s chest.

“Ya know, it’s not the…”

He trailed off, shrugging.

“Emotional cheating? I guess? I’d be a hypocrite to say you can’t have feelings for anyone else.”

He paused.

“It’s the fact that she shot you.”

Slade raised a brow. 

“I held your head under water until your body went limp and slapped you around until I thought you were desperate enough to fuck earlier.”

Slade looked at the old digital clock, letting the red letters brand his eye. They blinked. 7:03. 7:04. He sighed heavily. 

_Their scene had started at four_

“That’s different, and you know it.”

He shook his head.

“Slade, this woman looked you in the eyes and shot you, point blank, in the eye.”

He shrugs again.

“I know you ‘military types’ are different, but every single time I’ve shot a gun, I cried afterwards.”

“Richard…”

Dick huffed.

“It’s none of my business, I guess, but I really want it to be. I worry about you, ya know?”

At this, Slade sits up, leaving Dick behind. He lays, startled, on the mattress for a second. He blinks. Rapidly. Then he sits up, mirroring Slade.

Slade glares at him.

“You don’t gotta worry about me kid.”

Slade’s dismissive tone makes Dicks stomach sink. 

_Kid_

Slade only calls him kid when he wants to distance himself. Like somehow, reminding him of their age gap would make him less attracted to the other man. His daddy issues wouldn’t be soothed that easily.

“Besides, why’d’ya think there’s even anything going on between me n Addy, anyway?”

It’s Dick’s turn to glare right back.

Just how dumb does Slade think he is?

“For one, you calling her Addy doesn’t help. Only her family calls her that.”

Slade’s brows furrowed and Dick scoffed. Of course he had the upper hand on this. Of course this was the only time he could trip Slade up.

“She’s my fucking cousin, you idiot.”

Dick stood up, refusing to look away from Slade.

“Just tell me where you were last night, and I’ll drop it.”

“Richie…”

_Oh_

Dick’s eyes narrowed.

_So that’s how this is going to go_

“And that’s another thing, Slade.”

Dick sighed again. He was about to break his own heart, and he knew it.

“You only call me Richie when you’re about to lie to me.”

Slade reached out and grabbed his hands.

“Birdy… Please.”

“I, love, you.”

He shook Dick’s hands lightly with each word.

“You know that right? I love you.”

Dick pulled out of the other man’s grip.

He looked down at his fiancé, this strong, powerful, man, reduced to a pathetic begging mess just because he didn’t want to admit the truth. The truth that wouldn’t have even meant anything, if only he had been open about it.

He caressed the side of Slade’s face, tracing his strong handsome features that Dick had fallen for the second they met.

“Who’s couch did you sleep on last night?”

Slade wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah… that’s what I thought you’d say.”

Dick caresses his face again, wiping away a tear slowly making its way into the lines around his mouth. He tucked a stray piece of white hair behind Slade’s ear.

“You should cut it. Addy likes it short.”

He bent down and placed a kiss on the man’s forehead. He straightened up and started to walk out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

“I’ll start packing in the morning. I have the weekend off.”

He didn’t look back.


End file.
